Forbidden Tenshi
by Bloom of Tears
Summary: ok..In one of my other stories, there is this person called Arianna Misaki.. and this is kinda like how she meets pplz......need help..dying of writers block..R&R!


Want to know how the guys met Arianna? What about Hera? Well, in this wonderful story (I think), you'll find out. A/U, and EXTREMELY OOC people, such as Wufei and Trowa. Relena bashing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HEHEHEHE!!!!!! I hate her. Maybe I'll kill her. That sounds good.  
  
Disclaimer: *sighs* Do I have to say this? I don't wanna. *looks at angry lawyers and people threatening to close the door and lock her in the room* OK! I don't own Gundam Wing. I wish I did though. Duo's so hot!!! All of them are, except maybe Quatre. I don't know what Mogura sees in him. (No offense to you Mo, but I really don't. Plus, you hate the male species. Can we say confusing?) *lawyers look at author and leave* YEAH! They're gone! *hears from outside* WE'LL BE BACK!!!!!! O.O;; Uh oh.  
  
~*-change of scene.  
  
||-change of POV  
  
&^-dream  
  
%$-flashback I really want a Japanese-English dictionary, but I don't have one. Oh well. I think most of the words I use are used a lot, so I won't explain them.  
  
~*~*~*~**~~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~* ~*~*~**  
  
||||||||||||||||||||||||||||Duo's POV|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
  
I sit in the stalker's office, board to tears. I look around, and see that Heero's trying not to kill her, Wufei's thinking the same thing, I think, Quatre's actually enjoying this, and Trowa looks indifferent. Is that even a word? I think so. I sit there for a couple more minutes when the door opens, and what I thought was an angel walks in and stands in front of Wufei. Her blonde hair was streaked a hot pink and looked very good in her hair. She was wearing a denim micro mini skirt and a light pink tank top. Yea, she was angel. She had the face of a devil. Heart shaped, with green- blue eyes. Her lips were a light peach color, and I could tell I was staring at them. She had a perfectly proportioned body, and I was about to drool when I heard her voice. "Miss Peacecraft?" she asked, her voice full of anger. "Yes? How may I help you?" the stalker a.k.a. Relena asked the beautiful blonde. "I'm sorry to say, but I've been waiting outside for who- knows how long, and my appointment was before these guys' probably! When they suddenly came in, you came out and ushered them in, totally ignoring me! What am I, chopped liver?" the blonde asked, throwing her hands in the air. Relena ignored it, and leafed through her book. I on the other hand, was wondering how I could've missed a beauty like that before being taken by force into this room. "Oh. I'm sorry. Are you a Miss Kathryn Misaki? Dorothy's first cousin by marriage?" Relena asked, looking up. "Dorothy? I hate that name, and it doesn't suit her. Secondly, I changed my name to Arianna last month. Didn't she tell you?" the girl said, tapping her hand on her backpack. I stared at those nails, so short for such a beauty. "I don't think she told me. But I-" Relena stated before the girl, Arianna, snapped her fingers. "I'm over here! Hello! Stop looking over there! I admit, he is pretty cute, but YOU'RE FORGETTING ABOUT ME ONCE AGAIN!" Arianna shouted, and I bet every hair on everyone's head was standing on end. I know mine were. "Miss Misaki. How could I forget about you? You're too loud." Relena stated calmly. "Loud? You think I'm loud? You haven't heard loud." Arianna said quietly, "Now may I please have my things, so I can leave this place you call a safe haven? I highly doubt that fact." She said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||Wufei's POV|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
  
I was staring into space, wondering what everyone else was doing and when I could get away from this onna, when I heard a scream. "YOU'RE FORGETTING ABOUT ME ONCE AGAIN!" I heard a female voice scream. I blinked myself back to reality, and found yet another onna in front of me, her butt in my face. I glared, but then I noticed out of the corner of my eye Quatre trying hard not to laugh, Trowa looking at her a bit fondly, Duo trying not to drool, and Heero staring at this girl too. I wonder what was so special about this weak onna, and turn my head to see her hair in front of my eyes. Great. First an onna's butt, now her hair. What kind of torture is this? "Miss Misaki. How could I forget about you? You're too loud." I heard the pacifist's calm voice. They argue for a couple more minutes, then Relena angrily stands up. "You can insult me and my Academy all you want Miss Misaki, but you never insult my family and friends!" I hear Relena's angry voice tell the onna in front of her. "Who would insult your friends? The awesome Gundam Pilots? I'm jealous of you for that. My friends are gone. I left them behind in The USA. Dead. You can imagine how I feel. I'm not that good friend with Dorothy, and she's not very good friends with me. I have no friends, but I'm needed here, for reasons you will not understand. Do you think I'm happy right now?" the girl in front of me asked in a deadly quiet voice. When Relena didn't answer, the girl grabbed her things on the desk, and left the room quickly.  
  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||Duo's POV|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
  
When Arianna left, we all stared at the door, which slammed with a BANG! "Relena. How could you say that? She didn't need to hear it." Quatre said. Relena turned around quickly. "She provoked me!" she shouted at the blonde boy, who flinched. "Relena. I think when she left, she was crying. You were the one who provoked the tears. That's unforgivable." Heero said quietly, grabbed his things, and left after her. Relena stared after him, looking like she was going to go after him, but actually decided against it. She took five sheets of paper from a drawer and threw them at me, with key cards. (A/N: you know those card thingies that people use to open doors at hotels? They're like that.) "Duo, give Heero's to him will you? You may leave now." Relena said, and turned around. I looked at the guys, who shrugged, and we left the room.  
  
We found Heero outside with Arianna, who was sitting beneath the Sakura tree in the gardens. "Heero!" I said, waving my hand and running over, the other guys following me. Heero looked up, but Arianna still sat, blinking fiercely, staring at her hands, in her lap. As I ran over, I saw her flinch as he touched her arm. "Hm? Heero, are you cheating on Relena?" I said, joking around. Arianna looked up suddenly and moved away. Heero glared at me and pointed his gun at my head again. "Eep." I squeaked, and before Quatre could say anything, I heard Arianna say, "Heero Yuy! Don't you dare do anything with that gun! If you want to shoot him, do it properly." I looked at her like 'What the hell?' She was smiling, and plucked the gun neatly from Heero's hand. I let out my breath with relief. "Thanks babe." I told her, not knowing what she was doing. "Why are you thanking me?" she asked, and moved very close. I smiled, thinking the wrong thing at the wrong time. "You move or say an intelligible word, and I shoot. You scream, and I kill you anyway. Got it?" Arianna asked me, putting Heero's gun to my temple, and a knife to my throat. I nodded, scared witless. "See Heero? That's how you do it properly. You should try it sometime." She said, tossing Heero's gun back to him and putting the knife away. "Sorry, but I couldn't stand seeing that not done properly. I guess I'll have to deal with it huh?" she said, smiling at me.  
  
||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||Quatre's POV|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
  
Seeing a gun to Duo's head and a knife to his throat scared me a little bit. I was about t say something when Arianna said, "See Heero? That's how you do it properly." She said more, but I wasn't paying attention. I was actually looking at her with admiration. Maybe I was getting a little crush on her.Maybe.  
  
||||||||||||||||||||||||||||Wufei's POV|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
  
It's a bit of a pity that onna didn't kill Maxwell. She is cute though. What am I saying? All women are weak!  
  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||Arianna's POV||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
  
It's nice to have friends again. I do miss my friends back in New Jersey. When Dorothy contacted me a month ago, I almost refused. I wasn't really related to her, but I wanted to meet this mysterious Heero she was always talking about, and this Quatre person. How was I to know they were Gundam pilots? I mean, my boyfriend just died, and I'm left alone at my house, all life gone. Well, maybe not the bacteria, but that's a different thing entirely. Anyway, when I was interrupted by that braided boy who I also suspected was a Gundam pilot, because of the information Heero gave me, I was a bit peeved. Heero was just about to give me information on what happened in Arizona, and the OZ base there, and he was cut off! I almost wanted to slit his throat with the knife Jessica gave me, but I didn't. I'm too nice. Seriously, I am. Everyone says so. Actually, my friend Zack from New Jersey, affectionately named The Armpit of the US, might be alive, since he wasn't there when Mobile Dolls invaded our peaceful little town. "I hope he's alive." I whispered unintentionally. "Who are you talking about?" the braided boy asked me. "Ari, don't mind him. That's Duo. He's a bit of a flake." Heero said, nudging me. "I know that feeling. Let's see. I was called a flake, a ditz, Grace, graceful, clumsy, slut, whore, bitch, and tons of other things." I said, ticking off all the names I've been called on my fingers. The boys all looked at me like, 'Woah'. "What?" I asked innocently.  
  
"By the way, I don't know all your names. It seems to me like you all know my name, but I'll say it again. My name is Arianna Misaki. Enchante. (A/N: that's supposed to be French for 'pleased to meet you', but I'm missing the accent.)" I said, watching everyone but the blonde look at me in confusion. "Tu parle francais?" I asked him. "Oui, j'ai parle francais." He said, bowing. "Q-man, you're confusing me." Duo said to the blonde haired boy. "Sorry Duo. Would you like translations?" the blonde asked Duo, who nodded. "Enchante means pleased to meet you, tu parle francais means do you speak French, and oui, j'ai parle francais means yes I do speak French." I told him, watching his eyes widen. "You speak French? That is so cool!" Duo said, jumping up and down. "Like I said, ignore him. Ok. The blonde is Quatre Rebera Winner, the Chinese is Chang Wufei, and the silent one is Trowa Barton." Heero tells me. "Ok. I think I'll get it. All I need to know now is how to get to my dorm and room. Then I get to figure out my impossible schedule. I'll kill Dorothy later." I said, showing Heero my papers. His eyes widened about a fraction of an inch. "You're rooming with me, and your schedule is the same as ours." He told me, handing me back my papers. "WHAT? Seriously? Damn her. Can I kill Miss Bitchcrap? Please?" I asked, sitting down again with my head in my hands. I could feel their eyes on me. "True, the Perfect Soldier isn't the best roommate, but maybe you'll put some actual feelings into him. I'm rooming with Quatre, and Trowa's with Wufei. Hey Wu-man, how did that happen?" I could hear Duo ask the man they call Wufei. Before I knew it, I hear the familiar slashing of a katana and a scream. "FOR THE LAST TIME MAXWELL, MY NAME IS WUFEI! W-U-F-E-I. WUFEI! NOT WU-MAN!" Wufei shouted, and as I stood up, I saw him bring down his katana and Duo trying to hide his braid. Scared, I stepped in front of my new friend and stopped his katana between my hands, as someone I recognized walked by and saw me. I stared at the familiar face and it stared back. I could feel my hand start to bleed, as I wasn't paying attention to the sharp blade in between, my full attention was on the male a few feet away from me.  
  
||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||Zack's POV|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
  
I heard the slap of metal against skin, and looked the way the sound had come from, to see a blonde girl with a boy whose hair was in a pigtail. This girl had this boy's katana between her bare hands. I knew I had seen that scene before, and when the girl looked my way, I recognized her face. "Kathryn?" I whispered, and I saw her hands start to bleed, her eyes locked on mine.  
  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||Arianna's POV||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
  
I could feel Wufei take his katana away, and Duo rushing towards me from behind. I didn't care. "Arianna? You're hands are bleeding and you're staring at a guy? Are we not special or something?" I heard Quatre ask, and part of my attention was back to them. "It's ok. I don't mind the blood. But I know him. He used to go to my school but moved away a couple years ago. He was there when my old town was invaded." I told them, looking at Heero and Quatre, who were bandaging my hands. "Him? You know Zack? That's interesting." Duo said, and waved him over. "Hey Colen! Come over here for a sec!" he shouted, and made me jump up, all the bandages falling off my hands. "Duo! You idiot! I didn't want him to-Hello Zack. Nice to see you again." I said, putting a fake smile on as the said boy came over. "Kathryn, when will you get that you can't take your attention off a sharp object?" he asked me, smiling. "Zack, I changed my name. It's Arianna now. Didn't James tell you? Oh. Wait a sec. He couldn't. Never mind." I said, looking down. "Ari. Sit down, and let us finish this. Your hands will never heal this way." Heero said, and sat me down on his lap. I pouted, and tried to get off of it, but they all made me stay. "Guys! That's not fair!" I said, and yelped as Heero looked over my shoulder, his breath on my neck. (A/N: Ok. Just a little bit of fluff, but I don't think I'll have her with Heero, plus, SHE'S NOT GOING TO ANYWAY! She's going to be with Quatre first, then Wufei. An OOC Wufei, but still.) I felt my heart pound, and got even more uncomfortable when Zack sat down next to me-us. "You never liked getting bandages. You always squirmed around when you had to visit a doctor, and you never liked them anyway." He told me, and put all his weight on the palm of his hand, which just so happened to be on my leg. "You bastard! Let go of me! I don't like being taken care of!" I yelled at him, but he didn't mind. "Yet you're the moonlight and roses type of girl. You do know that makes no sense, right?" Zack asked me, making me blush. "That's completely different, and you only know that because Mike told you." I told him, trying to hit him on the head with my hand, but Quatre had a firm grip on it. "Give up. You'll never get free like this." Heero said quietly, his hot breath in my ear. "NEVER! I WILL FIGHT UNTIL THE END OF TIME! CURSE ALL DOCTORS!!" I yelled, laughing. "Now that's the girl I used to know. Carefree, sweet heart, and very generous to a guy in need." Zack said, smiling into my eyes. "Damn you. You still owe me for that." I told him.  
  
A couple minutes later, Quatre finally let my hands go, not to mention Zack let the pressure off of his hand and Heero let me slide off my lap. "Is there anyway I could unpack and ruin my uniform?" I asked the guys, "and Heero, why does it say on my thing three people could live in our room?" I asked the chocolate-haired male. "I have no idea." He said in his monotone voice. "What do you mean, ruin your uniform?" Duo asked me, as we walked along. "I got permission from the superintendent to ruin my uniforms to my liking. See?" I said, waving a piece of paper in front of his face I found among my other papers. "Let me see that." Zack said, grabbing it out of my hands. "I can't believe it. You lucky bitch. It says you can ruin your uniforms to your liking, and if your ruin them too much, you can wear your own clothes! How did that happen?" he asked me, giving me back that piece of paper. "I have no idea. I bet Dorothy figured out a way though. When she showed me those uniforms, I nearly got sick. I may wear pink, but that's way too much pink. By the way Zack, what's your room number?" I asked my blue eyed friend I missed so much. "Room 666. The room from hell." He told me. Heero and I stared at him, and my mouth was open. "Room 666? So that's why it says the room can fit three. It want's to kill us." I told Heero, who nodded in agreement. "Don't tell me I'm rooming with you two." Zack said. When we both nodded, he groaned. "Why me? I don't want to room with her! I bet she snores!" Zack said, and took off running. I screamed, "I DO NOT SNORE, YOU BAKA!!!" and ran after him like I was being chased by the fastest thing on the earth.  
  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||Duo's POV|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
  
I watched her run off, screaming at Zack. I have to admit, I'm a little jealous of him, getting the Angel's affections. But I can wait, and until I get her affections, I'll lay low. So she likes romance huh? Let someone else start her. I continue my slow train of thought, just as I bump into someone. "Ow! Heero! Why'd you stop?" I asked, the soldier, who had stopped dead. "Hn." He grunted, and pointed in front of him at two figures in front of door 666. It was to my utter disbelief as I saw it was Zack and Arianna very close to each other. Adding to my horror, Colen was trying to kiss her!  
  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||Arianna's POV||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
  
I had finally caught Zack right in front of our room door. "Ha! I caught you. Now you have to pay me!" I said jokingly, and he turned around, grabbed me by my upper arms. I was spinned around before I could blink. My back was against the door, and I couldn't see around Zack at all. He had a crazy look in his blue eyes, and before I knew it, he was trying to kiss me! I dodged everything he tried, but I was getting tired fast. "You bastard! Let go of her!" was all I heard before all went black.  
  
||||||||||||||||||||||||||Heero's POV||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
  
When I saw Arianna fall, I had to do something. But before I could, to my surprise, Wufei was there and caught her. "Colen! What were you doing?" I heard Duo say behind me. "Nothing of our concern. Now move Chang." He said and opened our dorm door. Inside was a very nice room, and the first place we found to lie a person down was the couch. Wufei laid her down and moved slowly away. We all looked at each other, and went into the kitchen where we wouldn't disturb her. "Zack, what were you thinking?" Quatre asked him, sitting down. "I have no idea. The idea of kissing her was so tempting when she appeared behind me. Maybe it was her sweet voice that sparked me, or maybe it was her eyes. Maybe it was her mouth, or her body. Perfect proportions, and a perfect personality to go with it." he said, laying his head in his hands. We all sat in silence for a little bit until we head a cat's mew and a voice say, "Hello. What are you doing here?"  
  
||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||Arianna's POV and Dream|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
  
I knew I was dreaming, but I was floating. It was so cold.  
  
&^&^&^&&^^&&^  
  
I was in a dress fit for a princess, and when I looked in a nearby mirror, I saw that I was. The dress was different colors, made of iridescent silk. The colors changed from dark green to dark blue, from dark blue to dark red, from dark red to black, from black to dark purple, and from dark purple to dark green. The smooth and cool material hugged my upper body, and flowed like water to the floor. A black cat with an eight-pointed star on its head came up to me and spoke. That surprised me the most. The cat called me Your Highness and told me we were going to the Moon to visit the Queen there. "Hera, are we going to a birthday/engagement party with the Princess and my half-brother?" I asked the cat, and it nodded. I figured that the cat's name must be Hera. I spoke a strange word, and Hera and I disappeared.  
  
When I reappeared, I was in the coldest place I've ever been in or at. The palace was nice, and I saw people in strange outfits they called Sailor fukus when I asked. Those people weren't very nice to me, and I scowled at them later. I sat in a cold, hard chair and watched the people dance. I watched my half-brother dance with the princess of this cold place, Serenity. I scowled at them too. "Arianna, is there something wrong? You're scowling." Hera said, for she was sitting next to me on the table. "Hera, it doesn't feel right here. It's way to cold and the air feels wrong. Ruka- chan* would know what I'm talking about, but she's not here. That's strange, she came to all my birthday parties, and she had Taru-chan** and Michi-chan***.  
  
I sat there for a few more hours and talked to Hera. After the dance between Serenity and my half-brother Mamoru, a felt an evil presence. "Hera! Something doesn't feel right!" I said nervously, standing up. I got a lot of nasty looks from the people in the Sailor fukus, and they didn't let me leave. "Let me leave! I don't want to be here when that evil presence attacks!" I said, but they just shook their pretty little heads and turned to the one in the red fuku. "Mars, is there an evil presence here?" the one in orange asked the one in red, who must be Mars. "There isn't Venus, our friend here must be joking to get out of seeing her half- brother getting engaged. Maybe she's jealous of him." Mars said to the one that must be Venus. "Of course! Sisters are always jealous." The one in green said, snapping her fingers. "Jupiter, there might be an evil presence, even if Mars can't feel it. We have to protect the princess." The one in blue told the one she called Jupiter. "Mercury, I would be able to sense it! Let's not listen to the jealous princess of Earth. She's at such a low status." Mars said to Mercury, in blue. "I am not jealous, I want to save my life! But if you won't let me leave, at least let me tell the Queen!" I said, throwing up my hands. "We will not let you anywhere near the Queen or the Future Queen. Now leave." Venus said, and turned me around and marched me back to my seat.  
  
Sure enough, an evil person did appear, and I watched Venus, Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter die. The evil figure turned on me, and before I could see its eyes..  
  
&^&^&^&^&&^&^^&^&&^&  
  
I woke up, breathing hard and sweating. I looked around to find I was on the couch. 'Why am I on the couch?' I thought, then I heard a cat's meow. "Hello. What are you doing here?" I asked the black cat. "What's with the bandage kitty? Did you get hurt? I did, but that was from stupidity." I said, and showed the cat my hands. I then, with great difficulty, took off the bandage to see an eight-pointed star on the cat's forehead. "Oh my God. You're my dream cat!" I whispered as the guys came into the living room. "Ari? Are you ok? You fainted in the hall." Duo asked me. "I'm fine Duo- kun, but do you know how this cat got into here?" I asked him, turning my eyes from the cat's eyes to his. I saw him swallow, and he said, "No. Actually, I was about to ask you that. Since you don't what're you going to call him?"  
  
"First of all, it's a she, not a he. Secondly, I think I'll call her Hera. I'll take her to my room." I said, picking up the cat gently.  
  
I walked into my room and put Hera on my bed. "Hello Hera. Long time no see." I told it, expecting it to answer, which it did. "Hmmph. Very funny. You should be glad I'm still alive, Selenity was about to kill me when you were being rude to the scouts. By the way, they're in a different dimension." She said, and did a triple back flip on my bed, and when she was finished, there was a newspaper on it named Juuban Times. "There. Your supposed cousin is on the front page, and she has her scouts with her. Wait a couple years, and you can see her and her friends." Hera said, and did another back flip. This time, instead of a newspaper, there was a locket thing. It was black and had these different shaped and sized diamonds and other precious stones. "Umm Hera?" I asked the cat, who was now looking through the newspaper. "Yes?" she said, turning the page with her paw. "I don't think you should talk in front of my friends." I told her, and watched her turn her head. "Good idea, but right now, we've got to get you to Setsuna." She said, and closed the newspaper again. "Setsuna? Where are we going??" I asked her, and was sucked into a portal.  
  
||||||||||||||||||||||Duo's POV|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
  
"Where are we going?" I heard a shrill voice say in Arianna's room. I wanted to look in there, but unfortunately, homework came first. "What's with homework on a vacation anyway?" I asked, throwing my hands in the air. "Shut up Maxwell, and finish your work. You should've done it earlier, like in the beginning of the summer, not near the end." Wufei tells me from the living room, where he is polishing his katana, probably wishing he could use it to cut off my braid.  
  
||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||Arianna's POV||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
  
"Hello Arianna-hime. Nice to see you again." I heard a smooth voice say. I turned around with Hera at my back. "Hello Setsuna." Hera said, and walked around. "Hello Hera. Finally found her, did you?" Setsuna said, and sat down on a chair that appeared out of nowhere. "Um. Excuse me, but what am I supposed to do here?" I asked the two. "You're here to remember things, and to admit you didn't need your dead friends." Hera told me, jumping onto Setsuna's lap. "Yes. Only then will your locket work. You're the Sailor Scout of Betrayal, Emotions, and of course, the Earth." Setsuna said, petting the cat. "Hmmph. I loved my friends, even if they were a bit controlling!" I shouted at the Sailor Scout of Time. "You need to realize they didn't need you. Think about all the bad times instead of the good times." Hera said, and stretched. "Fine, but this'll take a while." I said, and started telling them about the bad times.  
  
%$%$%$$%$$%$$$%$$%$%$$$%$%$%$$$%$  
  
I sat at my usual place in lunch, and ignore my friends plead for my only dollar. "Please Kathryn! I need this dollar! I have no lunch!" he said, sitting down next to me. "So what? I need this dollar too! It's the only one I have!" I said back, and looked back at where my friend Jessica was smiling smugly. I wanted to slap it off of her right now, but I didn't. "Come on Kathy, don't give in! You don't have to give him your dollar!" My other friend, Michele said from the other side of my friend Zack. (A/N: Yes, the same Zack from the hallway, her roommate. I'm so nice huh? He always asks for money, and she usually gives it to him.) "I know that!" I said as Zack stood up to get something. He came back with a bag of my favorite Doritos, Cooler Ranch. "NO! That's not fair!" I said, and put my head in my hands. "Kathy, you could buy two of those with your dollar." Jessica said across from me. "But they don't sell them anymore! Zack, if you want the dollar, you'll have to wait." I told him, but he's very impatient. He kept waving the bag in front of my face. Another of my friends, James, came back from looking to see how long the lunch line was. "How long is the line James?" I asked him, and he said, "Not long really." "Ok thanks." I said, and got up to go buy something. Zack followed me, pleading again. We reached the line and he said, "I'll give you Mr. Smiles for it!" Mr. Smiles is his yellow, always smiling stress ball we like to play with. "Really? As in how long?" I asked him, turning around. "Permanently." He said. "Sold!" I said, and gave him the dollar. I ran out of the lunch line, going back to my friends.  
  
%$%$$%$%$$%$%$%$%$$$$%$%$%%$%$%  
  
"But that sounds like a good time." Hera said, interrupting me. "Let me finish." I said, and continued.  
  
%$%$%$%$%$$%$%$%$%$%$%$$$%$%$%$%$  
  
When I sat back down, Jessica, another friend Cady, and I started talking about on-line friends. I started the conversation, and Jessica added to it saying, "You shouldn't trust him at all!" I won't go into details, but I was trying to say that I wasn't going to be killed or anything.  
  
When we got outside for recess, I sat down at one of the round blue picnic tables they have stationed outside, and most of them weren't in good shape, but they worked. Anyway, my ex-boyfriend, Mike came over and sat down. "What's wrong?" he asked me, and other of my guy friends, including James, Greg, and Neal came over and asked me the same thing. I was only pouting, what was the big deal? I ignored them as Cady and Jessica also came over and sat down. Chaos ensued, and soon enough, the conversation that had to do with on-line buddies had begun again. I didn't contribute that much, being a bit offended that Jessica said I shouldn't trust my on- line buddy, who will remain nameless, when she has one of her own! Soon enough, I stood up saying, "Too many people at this table!" and walked away to some steps, where I normally sit. Jessica, James, Greg (A/N: so many J- names! @.@ so annoying.), and Neal followed. Jessica said, "You know, there was too many people over there. It was giving me a headache." I said something to that, I don't remember what, and she stormed off back to the table we were sitting at a few seconds ago. Every so often, she would glance back at me, anger in her brown eyes. "Gee, why is Jessica mad at you?" Greg asked me, leaning against the railing like he normally does. "I think it was something I said. But really, she has an on-line friend too, and she's telling me not to trust mine while I don't say 'Don't trust your friend!' It makes me so mad!" I said, putting my head in my hands. 'Kinda makes me wonder why she's so protective of me. Maybe she's a lesbian.' (A/N: don't get me wrong, I have absolutely nothing wrong with gay or lesbian people! Nothing! It was just running through her head, ok? Please don't flame me, because I have nothing against them! Nothing at all!) I thought, and looked at her just as she was glaring at me. The five of us started a conversation on what information you shouldn't give out to on- line friends until the bell rang and we ran inside. I was still mad at Jessica, but yet again, I hid it as I entered the French room.  
  
%$%$%$%$$%$$$%$$$%$$$$$%$%$%$  
  
"Interesting. Why wouldn't you say that?" Setsuna asked me, her wise garnet eyes turned on me. "Because she was my friend and I didn't want to hurt her feelings that much. Greg asked me why she was my friend, because he says she has a bad temper and an even worse attitude, and I was at a loss for words to explain why. It's so confusing. Why did it have to be me?" I asked them, tears in eyes as I remembered other bad things, such as not being invited to things and such. "Maybe they thought you were an easy target. Are you happier at your new home? With your new friends?" Setsuna asked. "I am. Very much so. My new friends rarely put me down like they did. I like my new life here better than I liked my life there. I don't need them anymore!" I yelled, and suddenly I felt this wind tug at me. Ribbons circled me and before I knew it, I was in a white Sailor fuku like the one's in my dream and on the front page of that newspaper. My shoes were sandals and were a dark blue color, and my skirt and bows were a dark green. I had a choker on that was dark purple and a tiara with a bloodstone in the center. I didn't have gloves, but instead I had tons of bangles that were dark red, blue, purple, green, and a black. Hera and Setsuna looked me and nodded. "Very good. To transform, you say Earth Star Power, Make UP! And your attacks will come naturally to you, unlike Usagi, your cousin, who Luna had to teach from scratch. Actually, Luna had to teach all the scouts except for Sailor Venus, who Artemis taught. You must go now. Good bye." Setsuna said, and waved us good bye. I de-transformed, and reappeared back in my room.  
  
||||||||||||||||||||Quatre's POV||||||||||||||||||||  
  
I was wondering where Arianna went, since there was no noise coming from her room. I went into her room to find her and her new pet sleeping on her bed, and boxes and suitcases strewn all over the floor. Unable to control myself, I leaned down and kissed her on her forehead, unfortunately waking her up.  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~* ~**~*~*  
  
Blossom: YES! I'M FINALLY FINISHED WITH IT!!! I'm going to put up a GW/SM/HP/Arianna x-over, and this story has nothing to do with that one. The GW/SM/Arianna one on the other hand, does.  
  
Airanne: You scare me.  
  
Blossom: Yup! Also, like I said before, I have ABSOLUTELY NOTHING AGAINST GAYS OR LESBIANS! It was just running through her mind, OK?  
  
Airanne: I think they get it.  
  
Blossom; ^.^ good. Anyway, I put a little bit of romance in this story, and having Quatre kiss Arianna on the forehead is a good finish, isn't it?  
  
Airanne: I forget, are you putting both romances in? Wufei/Arianna and Quatre/Arianna?  
  
Blossom: I'm going to put the Q/A one, but if the reviews request the W/A one, then I'll put it in.  
  
Airanne: Ok.  
  
Both: R&R!!!!!!  
  
Blossom: Gotta go torture Duo, and figure out a way out of here! WHY DO I ALWAYS GET STUCK IN HERE BEFORE DINNER, WHEN I'M WRITING MY STORIES???????  
  
Airanne: I have no idea.  
  
Blossom: *trying to open door, but failing* ARGH!!!!!! LET ME OUT OF HERE!!! HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Airanne: O.O;;; 


End file.
